


Venom

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Nonconathon Treat, Outdoor Sex, POV Dopheld Mitaka, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Treat for Nonconathon 2020. Stranded alone on an alien planet with Lieutenant Mitaka, Hux is bitten by a snake whose venom has unusual properties. He and Mitaka must both deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).



> The prompt read:
> 
> "I'd prefer both characters to survive and remember exactly what happened. Guilt, shame, suffering. Basically, lay that angst on me."
> 
> I hope this satisfies :)

"Sir? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." Hux was snappish. Blaster held high, he used the other hand to push aside the leaves of a sprawling red-hued fern. 

The air was chilly, and the foot of the mountain was still a few kilometres ahead at least. Hux and Mitaka had salvaged what they could from their crashed shuttle, and were lugging the majority of it on their backs; Dopheld could see that the nape of the General's neck was slick with sweat.

"I know we did our best to get all the venom out, sir, but it was quite a nasty bite," he offered. "I believe we can afford to sit down and rest for a few minutes."

"I don't need to rest, Lieutenant," Hux barked, without looking back at him. "The sooner we get into transmitter range, the sooner we can summon a rescue shuttle." After a few awkward moments, he added, "I'm… sorry, Mitaka. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Neither of us could have predicted that bloody pirate scow coming out of nowhere."

"At least we managed to take them down with us."

"All thanks to your gunning, yes." Hux turned his head and favoured Dopheld with a slip of a grin, which sent Mitaka's heart racing. Even now, covered in soot and sweat and blood-speckled bandages, the General still managed to elicit a reaction from him that was far above the appropriate admiration of an adjutant for his superior officer. Dopheld swallowed and smiled back.

Sucking the venom from that snake bite earlier had been the first time Mitaka had ever touched Hux's bare skin, with all the repressed arousal and awkwardness that entailed. He'd restrained himself from saying something like "Any chance you were bitten on the cock too, sir?", although he'd noted with interest the way Hux's eyes lingered on his lips afterwards.

Nothing could come of it, though. Especially if the antivenoms failed to work. Hux seemed confident that they would, but Mitaka couldn't help worrying. What if Hux's flushed cheeks weren't simply a sign of exertion?

Perhaps Hux sensed his worry, because after a few moments, he stopped and said, "You could be right, Lieutenant. No use in tiring ourselves out before we reach high ground." Ahead, a low plateau of rock stuck out above the scrublands, and Hux hefted his backpack onto it before moving to sit beside it on the edge. He took a swig from his canteen as Mitaka joined him.

Ahead, the sun was still high above the horizon, though sinking lower by degrees; behind the stretch of alien shrubs and grasses, Mitaka could just about see the edges of the valley in which they'd crashed. It was a miracle the two of them had survived. Hux had managed to use the lake and some surrounding trees to cushion their impact, but the shuttle was completely inoperable, and had still been slightly on fire when the pair had left.

Hux's real mistake had been in reaching for a dropped fuel canister in the water. Quick as a flash, the creature had darted out and latched on to the General's arm.

"Make a note of the species, Lieutenant," he'd hissed, once the ordeal was over. "I plan to render it highly endangered after we leave."

Now, as the wind picked up and whipped a few strands of red hair across his forehead, Hux clutched his bandaged arm and frowned. Mitaka considered getting out the medkit again.

"Sir?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Hux muttered, but the shadows under his eyes had darkened, and Dopheld realized with a flash of worry that his skin looked clammy and pale.

"I... should at least change the dressing," Mitaka offered. If Hux had an infection, they had a big problem. Would rescue arrive before sepsis set in? 

Shoving his fears aside for now, he pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and helped the General unroll the bandage from his arm. The bite didn't look inflamed, which meant that if Hux  _ was _ ill, it was most likely the venom instead, and there was nothing more he could do about that.

Carefully, Dopheld smoothed a new bacta pad over the wound and began to apply another bandage. The fine hairs on the back of Hux's arm seemed to be standing up, rank upon rank of tiny goosebumps overlaid onto that subtly freckled skin, and Mitaka was still convincing himself it was the chill in the air right up until the moment Hux kissed him.

* * *

The worst part was, he'd wanted this.

Not just Hux's body, but the domineering and insistent press of it; gloved hands on his wrists, firm thigh shoving his own apart. In his fantasies, he'd struggle against the General's hold until pleasure overcame his resistance - or else he'd be entirely helpless, hands and feet restrained by binders as Hux took his time stretching Dopheld's needy hole.

_ "Don't hold back," _ Hux would purr, into his ear. " _ It's just you and I here, Lieutenant, and I fully intend to make you scream. _ "

But here, with his back to the rocky ground and the bite of the cold air on his flesh, Dopheld could not be further from those fantasies if he'd tried.

He'd kissed Hux back, at first. Then, when the General's hands started wandering, Mitaka had attempted to pull away, check whether Hux wasn't delirious. The General held on. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he was panting, as he fumbled at Mitaka's belt. "Please just let me."

"Sir-" Mitaka tried to get a hold of Hux's wrists. "You're clearly not yourself. We have to get to higher ground."

"Please don't make me hold a blaster to your head," Hux whispered, and the words made Dopheld stop dead. The General's eyes were desperate, but there was something burning and inhuman in there too, something that disturbed Mitaka far more than it aroused him.

There were sedatives in the medkit. If he could just distract Hux for long enough, he could knock him out and then - what? Carry him? Leave him here, bound, perhaps dying of whatever lust-inducing poison now ran through his veins?

He'd figure it out later.

"Alright," he said. "Okay. Just... give me a minute. Can you get one of the emergency blankets?"

He reached behind him for the medkit, but Hux made a sound that was almost a snarl and grabbed his arm, using the weight of his own body to pin Mitaka back against the ledge.

The rucksack beside him fell to the ground, cushioned by the vegetation less than a metre below, and distantly, Mitaka hoped none of the salvaged equipment had been damaged. But then Hux was wrestling him onto his front, and Dopheld was frozen with the knowledge that this was still his General, the man he'd dreamed about, admired, even  _ loved _ . As much as he could try to escape Hux's hold, he couldn't bring himself to kick and punch and bite in the way you were apparently supposed to when you had a rapist's hands on your belt.

Hux shoved him forward, grazing Mitaka's palms and chin against the rock. With one arm twisted behind his back, the Lieutenant could only scramble about uselessly with the other as the General yanked down his jodhpurs, pried Dopheld's knees apart with his own and, with shaking fingers, parted the cheeks of his arse to shove a spit-slick thumb unceremoniously inside him.

Apparently Hux was not beyond the time to prep him. Whatever kind of terrible need had gripped him, he was at least clear-headed enough to try and make it easier on his victim, and Dopheld wasn't sure how to feel about that.

It didn't really matter.

"Relax. Please. I can't - I can't wait," Hux panted. "I'm so sorry. I've wanted this for so long, and - and I'm so very sorry."

"Please don't." Mitaka squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the burn inside his hole. Spit wasn't enough - it rarely ever was - and the pace of Hux's hand was too quick. "Just - use something, anything, let me blow you first, I can't-"

"Shh." Hux pulled out and forced himself inside. Mitaka screamed. It was little better than taking him dry; it felt almost like Hux was going to make him bleed. Then the General's breath was brushing against Mitaka's ear, his hips rocking back and forth, and though Dopheld's body clung painfully to Hux's cock, his thrusts were nowhere near as rough as the Lieutenant had expected. He concentrated on his breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth, trying to recall everything he'd learnt in his interrogation training and failing miserably.

"I'd wanted you to enjoy this," Hux told him deliriously, in between gasps. "Really. I hadn't planned - oh!" His hips ground deep. Mitaka clenched his fists, staying silent. "I hadn't planned to, to hurt you, I just - I needed - I  _ needed _ , so badly, and you were  _ there _ , and -"

"Please," Mitaka whispered. He felt Hux tugging at his pelvis, shifting his position a little. Then the General's hand slid beneath him and teased at his limp shaft.

"You wanted this too, Lieutenant. Don't deny it. I saw the way you looked at me. I don't know - _ah_ \- how I held myself back for so long."

The line could have been ripped straight from one of Mitaka's fantasies, but the situation couldn't have been more different. Dopheld swallowed down another cry of pain and rested his face on his arm, just letting Hux rut into him and trying to block out the sound of his moans.

The General didn't talk much, after that. At some point he seemed to give up on Mitaka's cock and merely concentrated on using the Lieutenant's body as a receptacle for his own irresistible lust, his thrusts speeding up painfully before shuddering to a stop. Dopheld felt Hux finish inside him and stayed still until he felt the weight lift from his back once more, his arm releasing from the General's grip.

For a few moments, he simply rested there, processing. Then he heard Hux move away from him and, finally, rolled on to his side, wiping pained tears from his eyes. The General was sitting a few metres back, belt still undone, eyes wide, face pale.

"Lieutenant," he croaked, with a note of disbelief in his voice. The fire in his eyes had gone, replaced by guilt. Mitaka wasn't sure which was more disturbing. He swallowed.

"I'll need the medkit," he managed. Hux's eyebrows creased helplessly.

"Lieutenant, I - I'm so sorry -"

"Get me the  _ fucking _ medkit," Mitaka spat. Hux scrambled to obey.

* * *

Hux kept his distance as Mitaka cleaned up, sensing - correctly - that this wasn't something Dopheld could afford to address right now. They had no guarantee the venom's effects weren't over, and Mitaka could do nothing about it either way. He was alone with a man who could just as easily hurt him a second time. He was stranded, unless they could somehow get that transmitter set up.

Getting closer to the summit had to be their priority.

He would deal with the rest later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550602) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
